


Not That Innocent

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Frank (mentioned), Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking (kind of), Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, I'd put threesome but it's not a threesome, M/M, More like sharing?, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism, idk - Freeform, prostitution?, tell me if I missed any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Patrick are dancers trying to buy a house together but they need money. </p>
<p>OR Pete wants to pay them a large amount of money to watch them have sex at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that's been lying around in my computer that I figured I could post since it was kinda finished. This is not a songfic, there are just three songs mentioned in this.

Pete looked at Patrick when he danced. Not casually either, he does it all the time. His eyes are always on him when he's in the room. It isn't just a few glances, this is like he's studying his face as if he's going to be tested over each mark on his skin or something. The staring was flattering at first but it's become a little uncomfortable over time. He's talked to Brendon about it and Brendon said the same thing almost every time, "he's just looking. You're a dancer, of course he looks at you. I can see why he looks too, you are absolutely beautiful." 

It made Patrick feel better for a few days and he was flattered by it but it would constantly make him a little uncomfortable when he would catch him looking, it wasn't that he would look away or anything, that wasn't the case at all. He would actually keep staring, he'd look into Patrick's eyes and his eyes would rake over him until he'd force himself to look away from the man's gaze. People looked at him all the time, just never that intensely. That was just part of the reason he was a little uncomfortable. The other reason was that he would only go there if Patrick was dancing, never ever any other day. It creeped him out if he was honest, but he never said anything to him. They haven't spoke once. Patrick was too scared to talk to him. The man was always dressed in a suit, never smiling, just blank face almost like he was planning something. Pete never went into the private rooms and he never requested a dance. The day he left the club Pete was there in his normal seat watching Patrick dance his final dance in a skimpy little angel costume. He kept his eyes on other men in the audience when Pete was there. The only time he met Pete's gaze was during the beginning and middle. He tried not to look at him at the end. Once he was done with his final dance he got off the stage and Pete left immediately afterwards. 

Patrick was now sitting in the car waiting on Brendon to get back in. He smiled staring at the newspaper tracing the bright red circle he had drawn around the picture of the house. Brendon finally got back in the car letting out a sigh as he rested his head on the wheel. 

"Did we get the house," he asked excitedly staring at the dark haired man. 

"Yeah, but we've got to make a payment and we're missing about ten thousand," he says. 

Patrick frowns, "ten?" 

"Yeah, I mean, maybe I could make a deal with Gabe or something. I don't even want to ask him for that much considering how much he's done for us already."

"When do we have to have it?"

"One week from today." 

"I could go back to dancing," Patrick said. 

"Trick, you don't have t-"

"It's fine," he says taking Brendon's hand, "it's just for a few days. It wouldn't take anytime at all if I worked those days."

"We said we'd stay at our different jobs, and what about Pete?"

"I think he stopped going when I decided I didn't want to work there anymore. Look, it's not a problem. If it helps us get this house then I'm okay with it." 

"If you go back I go back." 

"I do love dancing with you." 

"Yeah, you like dancing with the devil?"

"Shut up," he smiles letting go of Brendon's hand. 

"I like dancing with you, angel. Loved your little halo." 

"I liked your horns," he says raising his eyebrows once. 

"Are we really going back to that club?"

Patrick nodded, "seems so." 

"Once we have the house we're done. No more." 

"Deal." 

\---

Patrick adjusted the wings and straightened out his halo before going out. He walked out towards the pole as 'Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel' played softly in the background. This was the last time he'd ever let Brendon pick the song. But he walked around looking at the people in the front row as he put his arm above his head and slid his back down the pole. He swayed his hips back and forth standing back up nice and slow. Pete wasn't in the audience which made him feel a little better. He stood turning towards the pole holding onto it with both hands. He dropped down and pushes his backside into the air as he straightens his legs. He comes back up smiling before spinning and watching the men around the stage start placing bills down in front of themselves. He shook his hips and touched his exposed skin before rolling his body against the pole. He turns biting his lip innocently before getting on his knees and crawling over to the familiar man with the scorpion tattoo.

"Frank. You want a lap dance," he asked shaking his hips back and forth giving them men staring something to look at while he spoke. 

"No, I just want this little angel to give us all another dance." 

He nods and sits up on his knees spreading his thighs apart slightly. Frank reaches out and sticks the bill in the waistband of the girly undergarment. When he pulled his hand back from him his fingers lingered for a second touching the lace before smiling. Patrick gets back on his hands leaning in with a smile as he kisses the man's cheek, "anything for you, Frankie."

"Oh, baby. That's what Daddy loves to hear." 

He stands up and goes towards the pole. Before he can go to spin around it his song is cut off by 'Closer'. It's Brendon's song but he's not sure why it's playing. He turns towards the curtain an sees Brendon walking on stage in a red thong and black leather chaps. He feels an arm snake around his waist. 

"I heard there was a bad little angel on stage," he says loud for everyone to hear, "I'm here to collect your ass." 

The crowd laughs and Patrick almost does too, "is that so?

He nods wiggling his eyebrows and picking him up, almost knocking his red horns off in the process of taking him to the center of the stage.

"What are y-"

He sets him down to stand in front of him before pushing his lower back. Once he's got him bent over his hands are running up his creamy white thighs before staying on his hips. He feels a harsh smack onto his ass and he involuntarily lets out a squeak. His other hand slaps the other side and he groans. A hand goes to his head grasping a handful of hair and pulling it so he was pressing back against Brendon's chest. All eyes were on them including Pete, who was now in the building taking a seat in his chair. Patrick felt the dark haired man's tongue lick up his neck and he moaned. Brendon's lips were next to his ear. 

"He's here," he said in a whisper.

Patrick nodded grinding back into him and using Brendon's hand to run up his soft stomach before moving it down over the white underwear. He tilts his head back letting out a moan for the audience. Brendon's quick to turn him around to face him before picking him up. He's laying him back against the stage floor and moving between his legs kissing up his thighs before they were basically dry humping on stage. He flips him over onto his stomach to look at the audience. His eyes were on Pete, whose eyes were on him. Brendon raised only his hips and knees up so his ass was in the air. His nipples were hard from being on the cold stage. Brendon didn't hesitate to spank him again, and he couldn't help but moan. Frank's eyes were on him and he's licking his lips looking between the both of them. Another loud smack and a soft moan before he looks at Pete again, his face never seemed to show any emotion. They stood and began dancing, he tried focusing on Brendon or Frank, but Pete was in the back of his mind and he couldn't stop looking at him every chance he got. When the dance ends he and Brendon collect the money and get off stage. He rubs his red skin turning to the brunet, "you didn't have to spank me so hard, you know?" 

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" 

"Shut up!" 

Brendon rubs them softly and kisses his temple, "better?" 

"No, you never hit that hard on stage before." 

"I wanted a louder reaction this time. You should have seen Frank, I think he actually came in his jeans," he said laughing. 

Gerard walked through the curtains adjusting the black thigh high boots that hugged his skin nicely without looking like they hurt, "hey, Angel, you're wanted for a private dance." 

"Tell Frank to let me ice my ass first." 

"It's not Daddy this time, sugar. Besides, Daddy's all mine tonight," he smiled giving them a wink.

"Are those high heel boots," Brendon asked. 

"Yeah, took a bit of practice to get around the pole in these babies, but you know me, I'm always up for a challenge."

"Did Gabe make you wear that," he asked pointing to him. 

He looks down at himself, fishnet stockings over the skimpy black underwear. His torso covered with a thick waist-length leather jacket.

"I brought this from home," he said. 

"Of course you did," Patrick smiled looking up at his black military hat.

"And the heels?" 

"It was a suggestion Gabe received, probably Frank's doing. Oh well, the kinkier the better." 

"You look like you own leather gloves and a riding crop," Brendon says. 

"I do."

"Of course you do," he says looking over him. 

"That's not fair, you're getting paid to parade around half naked in clothes you actually like," Patrick says. 

He smiles walking off, "I know, it's a dream come true."

Patrick shakes his head and Brendon speaks, "I'm gonna go change. Have fun dancing." 

Patrick nodded walking off towards the private room. He was let thought the first velvet chain before seeing to large men near the door of the room that weren't the bouncers. They stepped aside letting Patrick go in, once the curtain was open there sat Pete. The men closed the curtain behind him keeping him in the small room, they were now completely alone. There was a nervous feeling in his chest when they sat in silence. The only thing they hear is the faint sound of 'Cherry Pie' being played throughout the club.

"Hi, I'm Angel." 

"I missed you here, Patrick." 

He freezes but manages to find something to say, "I left for a while and work somewhere else. I'm just back here temporarily." 

He didn't know how Pete knew his name, and if he was honest he didn't want to know, it would probably only scare him more if he did. He speaks in a sweeter tone, "well, there's only one rule and that's no touching." 

"I wont touch," he says keeping his hands on the thick purple arm rests.

Patrick nods and begins moving his hips. Pete is looking in his eyes though, only occasionally glancing down at his body, "is there a dance that does involve touching?" 

"This club only allows dancers to touch the patrons," he says softly, "but it's a little extr-"

"Money is no object," he tells him. 

He nods and bends over sliding his hands up to the top of Pete's thighs before spreading them. He turns around holding onto them and shakes his butt making his way down lower. Patrick turns looking over his shoulder as he grinds down into him, Pete's face doesn't change. He stops and turns sitting on his lap circling his hips. He slides his hands up the man's chest resting them on his shoulders, "I've seen you around here, you know?"

"Have you," he asks. 

He nods and continues to grind down into him, "you're always staring at me. Do you like me?" 

"You interest me," he says, his breath hot on Patrick's skin. 

Patrick didn't mind it, his breath smelled minty, a lot better than the guys who usually paid for his time. Pete's hard in his suit. It shouldn't make him nervous since it happens all the time to customers, but it does. He looks down between them, "I can tell." 

"Your friend told me you would be here," he tells him. 

"Oh," he asks instantly wanting to kill whoever it was.

"The devil you just danced with," he said. 

"Brendon told you," he asks forgetting he wasn't supposed to use his name. 

"He also told me about your house trouble." 

Patrick stops moving. Brendon told him. They aren't allowed to do that. He could get them into so much trouble doing that. 

"Relax, Trick," a voice says behind him.

He gets up and turns seeing Brendon standing there, "you told him?" 

"It's not a big deal," Brendon says. 

He turns to Pete and smiles, "do you mind if I speak to him alone for just a minute?" 

Pete stands and shakes his head, "take all the time you need." 

He leaves the room and Patrick begins to speak in an angry whisper, "you could get us in so much trouble!" 

"He wants to help us and I told him he could." 

"What did you offer," he asks, "what did you say or give him?" 

"Relax, he just wants to watch us," Brendon tells him. 

"Watch us what? Dance?" 

"No," Brendon says giving him the look, "he wants to watch...us." 

Patrick goes wide eyed, "no!" 

"It's just once. He just wants to watch one time, no getting involved." 

"Brendon, I do not want him watching us have sex." 

"He just wants to watch once, and it could just be me fingering you. Trick, we need this money." 

"You're okay with him watching us?" 

"Well yeah, he's mostly going to be looking at you," he says cupping his cheek. Patrick goes wide eyed again, "Brendon!" 

"It could be hot," he says finally. 

Patrick averts his gaze and turns away from him. 

"Think about it. I'd like it, me fucking you while someone else watches. I bet you'd like it too," he smiles, "sounds so fucking dirty, but I think after a while you'd want him to watch. It'd make you cum harder if you knew we had an audience. He was so hard when I told him I'd ask you about it. He wants to see you so bad. God! We both wanna see you like that. You'd be panting, moaning, sweating, begging...just for us. Like our own personal show." 

"How much did he offer?" 

"Ten thousand." 

Brendon's hands are on Patrick's shoulders massaging them until Patrick turned his head to him. 

"Just once," he asks turning and giving him a semi-disgusted look. 

He nods, "just once." 

He's looking down at Patrick's bottom lip as he ran his thumb over it. His eyes look into his slowly and he's smiling, "one dirty little show." 

"And then we're done here and never have to come back?" 

He nods holding onto his shoulders, "we can have our house, Trick."

He looks out of the side seeing Pete standing at the entrance of the club waiting on them. He looks back at Brendon and nods, "okay. But I have rules." 

\---

They're in Pete's apartment and it's huge. They follow him to a room off to the side. The light is dimmed and the bed is beautiful, almost as if it was pulled out of a magazine. The bed side table had an variety of condoms and lubricants and it made Patrick wonder how many people he'd done this with. There's a chair set up in front of the bed and Patrick is looking at the end nervously. He doesn't like that this guy is this prepared. He's not familiar with his surroundings. Pete sits in his chair and Brendon pulls Patrick over holding onto him so he wouldn't be so scared. 

"I-I have some rules," he stuttered out trying not to sound too nervous to speak. 

Pete turned his attention to him and nodded for him to continue.

"You can't join in," he told him. 

He nods, "of course."

"And no talking during it," he tells him. 

"Whatever makes you comfortable. Is that all?" 

He nods. 

"Can I touch myself? I wont be loud." 

Patrick didn't even fucking think about that. He was more focused on the think he'd want to join or tell them to do something, it hadn't even crossed his mind that he wanted to get off to it. He blushed before nodding, "um, sure." 

"I'm ready when you are," Brendon tells him. 

Patrick nods and kisses him. They're just kissing in the beginning before Brendon gets more comfortable and takes his shirt off. He doesn't open his eyes for the first part, he doesn't want to know if he's already started touching himself. They make their way to the top of the bed and Brendon's taking off the blond's jeans pulling them down his legs and tossing them to the side. A large hand goes to his thigh and begins rubbing it slow and moving to kiss his neck. He swallows and tries to focus on the sound of the dark haired man moving between his legs and easing his underwear off. Brendon dips down letting his tongue roll over the hole between Patrick's thighs and making him let out a strangled moan. Brendon grabs his thighs and moves each one over his shoulders as he continues to lap at the tight hole. He tilts his head back grabbing the pillow behind him with one hand as the other goes to Brendon's hair. He's breathing begins to pick up and he's getting hard. He moans loud and opens his eyes. He looks down at the man between his legs smiling before looking past him seeing Pete out of his pants stroking himself slow. His eyes meet Patrick's and it's weird but not as weird as he thought it would be. Brendon pulls back and notices him looking. He smiled at him, "you like him watching me lick you open?" 

He lets go of Brendon's hair and sits up in a position to where Pete couldn't see the exposed area. 

"Oh come on, baby, don't act like that. We both know you aren't shy," Brendon says shaking his head, "it's okay. I don't have a problem with it. I know slutty boys like you love the attention."

He's wetting his fingers with lube sitting beside him. Patrick moves to straddle his thighs and face Pete's chair. He opens his thighs exposing himself once again. Brendon's hand goes in front of him and his fingers dip between his thighs to go inside him. The blond's arm goes up and around Brendon to grab onto his hair. He moans resting his head back on Brendon.

"You like that, baby?" 

He nods closing his eyes for a second while Brendon's mouth moves on his neck. His fingers and lips are touching all the right places and he opens his eyes again. Pete's looking at him, his eyes dropping to Brendon's fingers occasionally. He moans again. 

"Tell him how much you like it." 

"I-I like it." 

He laughs, "oh come on, baby. You can do better than that, can't you?" 

He turns to look at Brendon before looking at Pete, "I like it." 

"You like it or you love it," Brendon asks. 

He smiles relaxing a little more as he looked at his acquaintance, "I love it!"

Brendon curls his fingers and presses against the spot that makes his cock twitch. 

"Want you inside me," he says turning to look at Brendon. 

"Not yet. I want you like this until you can't take it. Want you begging for it," he tell him kissing his neck. 

His other hand takes a hold of Patrick's cock rubbing him. His eyes were back on Pete watching him lick his lips when his mouth goes dry. His hand is moving at the same pace as Brendon's. He moans and tilts his head letting the man behind him have more access to his neck. He's biting and licking over the teeth marks. It was almost like a show for Patrick. It was easy to fake. But the more Brendon touched him and the more Pete watched him the more real it became. When it's this real it's a lot harder to control himself. He's an angel on stage, but in bed? Patrick is an absolute slut. When Brendon talks to him like this it gets him to the point where he's a begging, crying, screaming mess, and that's how Brendon likes him. 

"Want you," he says in between breaths. 

"Not yet," he says twisting his fingers.

"Please," he asks using his other hand to grab the wrist of the hand fisting his cock.

"No," he says sternly, not once stopping. 

He wouldn't stop either, not until he got what he wanted or Patrick said the safeword.

"Brendon," he whined. 

"Don't whine or I'll punish you." 

His fingers go faster, curling and twisting the way he knew Patrick liked. The blond's grip on his hair and wrist is tightening. He can feel Brendon's smile against his neck and Pete's smiling too. He thinks they enjoy him being needy a little bit too much. 

"Fuck, Bren, please," he breathed out. 

"I didn't hear you," he says. 

"Please, Brendon!" 

"Please what," he asks almost amused. 

"Fuck me," he say loud this time. 

He's trying to let out even breaths, but they're just more erratic now. 

"God Brendon, please fuck me," he whines. 

Brendon pulls out his fingers and speaks, "get on your hands and knees." 

Patrick listens and pulls his shirt off as he faces Pete, he can hear the lube being opened and poured behind him. He's on his hands and knees now just waiting to feel something. He's breathing heavily until Brendon's cock is being pushed inside him. He practically moans like a wanton slut when he's all the way in. 

"Fuck," he breathes out. 

"You're such a filthy little thing, aren't you," Brendon asks. 

"Yes." 

"Well, are you going to ask me to move?" 

He turns to look at him, his blue eyes wide and desperate. He swallows when his mouth goes dry and when he speaks it's just above a whisper, "please?

"Please what," he asks louder, no amusement in his voice. 

"Fuck me," he says so softly, his head turned down looking at the mattress in embarrassment. Truth is he fucking loves when Brendon makes him say dirty stuff like this. It gets him hard and makes him feel dirty, and there's something about the way Brendon does it that makes everyone else he's ever been with just seem so boring. He used to be innocent and sweet, but when Brendon found him that changed. Brendon fucking ruined him for anyone else and he loves it. He loves that no one would ever compare, that he could have him over and over and it would never be boring. 

Right now he's trying not to focus on Brendon's cock throbbing inside him and trying not to move. He knows if he did Brendon would stop and start over again. He had to do what he asked, anything more than that and he wouldn't give Patrick what he wanted, and fuck, he wanted this. Even though it was strange in the beginning he was loving this, loving Pete watching them. Watching him. 

"I didn't hear you," Brendon tells him. 

"Fuck me," he says again just a little louder. 

Brendon smiles and tangles his fingers in his hair before he pulls it hard forcing him to look up. He moans partly in pain and partly in pleasure. It still hurts but he loves it and Brendon knows he loves it. He's trying to calm his breathing and he realizes he's now looking at Pete. Brendon leans down next to his ear while looking directly at the man in the chair. He speaks, a little more power in his voice, "say it again." 

He looks Pete in the eyes and this time his voice was loud and clear.

"Fuck me." 

Brendon lets go and Patrick's head drop before he begins moving his hips slow. The blond moaned and grabbed the blanket underneath him. Patrick is patient and doesn't ask for more, doesn't move back into him. He stays still like Brendon wants and waits for him to give another order. He bites his lip because this speed is torture. He needs more, his cock is aching and he wants to touch himself but he isn't allowed to and he knows that. He wants to move back but he can't. He's not allowed to ask until he really can't handle it anymore. 

Brendon kisses the skin reaching all the way up to his neck, "you wanna touch yourself?" 

Patrick nods turning to look at him, "can I?" 

"Of course you can, when Pete tells you that you can." 

He looked back at Pete. The man not saying a word. He cleared his throat before speaking, "can I touch myself, Pete?" 

Brendon shook his head behind Patrick and Pete shook his head, "no, not yet." 

He bit his lip again and Brendon moved a little faster hitting the spot in him over and over just hard enough to make him squeal and bury his face in the blanket. 

"That feel good, Trick?" 

"Yes," he whines squeezing his eyes shut. Every time he'd move forward and hit the spot it took everything in his body not to start giving orders at Brendon to do what he wanted. 

Brendon looks up at Pete and nods for the dark haired man to give him permission. 

"You can touch yourself now," Pete says. 

Patrick's head shoots up and he looks at him, "I can?"

He nods, "go ahead." 

His hand goes between his legs and he starts jerking himself off moaning louder, strings of curses flying from his lips. 

"What do we say, baby?" 

His face flushes red, "thank you." 

Brendon smiles and goes a tad bit slower. He couldn't have him finishing too quickly. He let go of his hips and pulled him back by his hair when he thrusted forward. He groaned and Pete was moving his hand faster on himself watching them. It was unbelievable how close Patrick was already, how badly he wanted to cum just from this. 

"When you cum, I want you to only cum when Pete does, do you understand?" 

"Yeah," he breathes.

"Patrick," he says sternly, "do you understand?" 

"Yes, I understand." 

"Good." 

Pete didn't speed up, it didn't even seem like he was close. Brendon moved Patrick's hand and started jerking him off and pulling him up where he was just on his knees now, his back up against Brendon's chest. The dark haired man's other hand went to Patrick's mouth shoving his middle and ring finger between his lips while he thrusted. Patrick held onto both of the man's wrists moaning. 

"N-Not fair!" 

Brendon smiled, "what's not fair, baby?" 

He pulls his fingers from the blond's mouth and lets him pant as he tries to speak, "you're trying to make me cum before both of you. It's not fair." 

"I don't play fair, Trick, you know that," he says kissing his neck. 

His fingers go back into his mouth. Patrick sucks on them, making Brendon jerk him off faster. He groans and Brendon pulls his fingers out again, "what's wrong, baby? You close already?" 

"Stop," he moans, "you're going to make me cum." 

"You'd better hold back, I don't want to have to punish you." 

"I can't," he says, his whole body trembling. 

Brendon knows he can't, he does it on purpose bringing him closer and closer. He moves his hips stroking him one last time as he hits his prostate. He cums hard on the blanket and Brendon's hand with a loud moan. The man pulls out of him and lays back against the headboard stroking himself lazily. Patrick sits up panting, "that's not fair. You made me cum." 

"I told you to hold back," he says. 

"Are you going to spank me again?" 

"No, I wont punish you today," he smiles, "I want you to do something else for me." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I want to watch you suck him off," he says using his eyes to direct Patrick's attention to the other man in the room. 

The blond goes wide eyed, "what?"

"I want to watch you suck his cock," he says, his smile turning to a smirk, "and when he cums inside your mouth I'm going to lay you back against the bed and fuck you until I cum. Then when I'm done I want you to finger yourself until you cum again. Finally once you're finished I want you to clean it all up with your tongue." 

"That's dirty," he says softly. 

The idea of it makes him want it, and the fact that Brendon was okay with it made him want it even more. He felt himself starting to get hard again. 

"We both know you want to. You like it dirty, don't you Trick? Why don't you should him how dirty you can be." 

Patrick hesitates but goes over sit in front of Pete who's still jerking himself off. He looks up at him and runs his tongue over the head of his cock tasting the pre-cum that had leaked out. 

"Fuck," Pete groans. 

Another wave of arousal goes straight to his groin hearing that. He licks over the slit again nice and slow taking the head in his mouth sucking softly. Pete bites down on his lip. He reaches down to touch him but stops himself before he does not want to break Patrick's rules he'd given him. 

"You can pull his hair, you know? He'll moan around your dick if you do, it feels really good. Blow jobs always get him in the mood."

Patrick takes all of him in his mouth before pulling off slow when Pete sucks in a breath through his teeth. 

"Like that, huh? Feel free to take control and make him deepthroat you," Brendon says, "he's into hair pulling, he gets off to it when you do. And when you make him take your whole cock down his throat he takes it like a fucking pornstar. His mouth was made for sucking cock, ain't that right, Trick?" 

He pulls off nodding before going back to sucking him off. Brendon smiles, "go ahead and take control. He fucking loves it." 

Pete moves his hand to Patrick's hair cautiously and pulls it just to test what would happen. He moans softly around him and Pete forces his head down slow getting him to moan around his cock. He pulls him off and his mouth is open waiting for Pete. The man's painfully hard and needs to cum. He moves him back down and Patrick bobs his head sucking and humming around him. He finally relaxes his jaw and nods to Pete. Pete moves his head on himself at a slow pace before Patrick stops him, "you can fuck my throat harder than that, Pete. I can take it." 

Pete nods and Patrick goes back down and the man is moving Patrick's head down, his cock hitting the back of his throat, but not to hard. He really doesn't want to hurt him. Patrick moans around him and Pete moans pulling him back up and off him. Patrick takes a deep breath when he comes up. His mouth slick with spit and pre-cum. 

"Fuck," Pete says looking at him. 

"Cum in his mouth, he'll be good for you. Tell him what you'll do if he cums in your mouth, baby." 

"I'll swallow," he tells him. 

"And why is that, Trick?" 

"Because that's what good little sluts do," he says wrapping his hand around the base of Pete's cock licking up the length again, his tongue flicking over the slit.

Brendon smiles and nods for Pete to finish. He's fucking Patrick's throat again. It's hot and wet in his mouth and every time he manages to go down his throat he swears it feels tighter and tighter. Within a few seconds he's groaning and finishing it his mouth without warning, but he swallows like he's supposed to. He's gasping for air when he's allowed to come up. He looks up at Pete, who finally smiled and wiped the sticky mess from the corner of his mouth. Patrick takes his hand licking it off the man's finger before managing to stand. He goes back towards Brendon and lays back against the bed, "was that okay? 

He nods, "you were so good for him, baby, I'm so proud of you." 

He spreads his legs when Brendon gets on top of him again, and when he's inside him he lets out small soft noises of contentment. The man is so close already when he starts fucking Patrick. He grabs Patrick's cock, pumping him at the same pace as he goes. He leans down kissing him hard, tasting Pete on his tongue, "god you're so fucking perfect." 

Patrick smiles and feels himself getting closer, "I-I thought you wanted me to finger myself after you finished with me." 

"I change my mind, I wanna cum with you," he tells him leaning down to kiss his neck. He only bites down when he doesn't want to moan. He's got one hand on his cock and the other on his hip holding him close as he fucks into him like it's the last time he'd ever be able to. Not only did Patrick's dick get hard, but the dark haired man above him was making all the right moves and reaching all the right places. 

"Brendon," he breathes, and Brendon nods knowing what he mean. 

His ass clenches around him tight as he throws his head back and lets out a long moan. Brendon cum hard inside him biting down on his neck to try and silence himself. He pants looking down at Patrick noticing how tired he looked. Brendon gives him a kiss before pulling out and laying beside him, "fuck, Trick." 

"Sorry, I came too fast didn't I?" 

"No," he tells him, "that was incredible. 

"Yeah," he asks out of breath.

"Hell yeah," he smiled, his eyes raking down him, "you know how to clean yourself up, don't you?" 

He nods sitting up getting the cum from his stomach up onto his hands. He licks it off his fingers as Brendon sits up to look at him. He stops. 

"Your not finished," he says looking down between his legs. 

Patrick reaches between his thighs getting the cum that leaked out onto his fingers before sucking them into his mouth. He pulls them out clean and Brendon nods, "good enough." 

 

The sweat on Patrick's body now going cold. Brendon notices and grabs the tissue next to the bed cleaning them up even more. Patrick's laying still and once the man cleans him up he makes grabby hands for Brendon's jacket. He hands it to him letting the blond zip himself up in the warmth. By the time Brendon's cleaned himself up Patrick's already half asleep on the bed. He sighs and stands, "he'll be out like a light all night." 

He begins pulling his clothes on and tries to dress the sleeping man as Pete's voice is heard, "your money is sitting on the dresser in the briefcase. All there. Thirty thousand, cash." 

"I thought we agreed on ten," he said. 

"We did, but I told you I'd give extra if I ended up getting more. I got the best blowjob of my life. Does thirty thousand sound okay?" 

Brendon smiles picking Patrick up and wrapping his arms and legs around himself, "sounds fucking great." 

Once he was back in his jeans Pete carried the briefcase downstairs walking with Brendon who was carrying Patrick.

"Do you think there's a chance we could do this again," Pete asks. 

"I don't know, it would be up to Patrick." 

"Could you ask him for me," he asks pulling a card from his pocket and handing it to him, "I loved watching both of you dance and tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a long time." 

Brendon raises an eyebrow, "oh?" 

"If you don't want to it's completely fine," he says shaking his head, "but I did want to ask. If you decide you want to I would be more than happy to pay for your time." 

"Good to know," he says reading over the card before opening the passenger door and placing Patrick inside the car. 

"Well," he says handing him the case before flattening his suit jacket, "I'd better be going. It was nice meeting with you two." 

"Nice meeting with you too," he said. 

The man walks off and he looks in the briefcase. The money looks to be all there. He sets it at Patrick's feet and straps him in. Once he's closed the door he then walks around and gets in the car looking over the blond. He had taken the seat belt off and was turned over on his side, seat leaned back looking up at Brendon with half-lidded eyes. 

"Thirty grand," Patrick asks. 

"Thirty grand," he smiles. 

"We've got our house." 

"Yeah we do. You get some rest, I'll carry you inside when we get home." 

"Bren?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I might want to do that again." 

"Yeah," he asks him wide eyed. 

He nods, "I like him." 

"You do? How was he?" 

"Not bad. He's nice. People who like me at the club aren't usually nice, they're grabby, he wasn't like the others. He followed my rules until you told him he didn't have to, even then he hesitated." 

"So, you want to do that again?" 

"Yeah, maybe in a few weeks. I just want it to be us for a little while in our house before we decide to do that again." 

"Well, it's up to you what we do." 

It's silent before Patrick speaks, "what are we going to use the extra money on?" 

He smiles taking his hand, "I was thinking we turn the little guest room into a music room." 

"What," he asks sitting up. 

"We both love music and we've got a bunch of instruments. I was thinking it could be our little project room. Sound proof it, get some equipment. Just add on as we go." 

"What about the room next to our room? I thought we were going to use it for storing all our stuff." 

"Actually, I was thinking about what we could use that room for. It doesn't have to happen soon or at all, I'm just throwing the idea out there, okay?" 

"Okay?" 

"Maybe we could turn it into a nursery." 

"You want kids with me?" 

"Yeah, I'd love to have kids with you. But if you don't want one we don't have to have one. I get if you don't, we're not even married yet." 

"Being a parent could be nice," he says. 

"If you want to change your mind you can, we don't have to have them. At all. I was just thinking about being a dad. It sounds great. But we don't have to if you don't want. I was just think-" 

"Brendon," he says taking his hand. 

"Yeah," he asks, realizing he's taking fast. 

"I want kids with you," he smiles. 

"You do," he asks. 

"Of course I do, but we have to have two." 

"Two," he asks. 

"So they aren't lonely," he nods, "and I want them to look like you." 

"If we have two one has to look like you," he tells him, "a little me needs a little you to balance out the crazy." 

"A little me and a little you," he asks smiling.

He nods. 

"That sounds good to me." 

Brendon kisses his hand, "I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors I just skimmed it. This is kinda shit, but I hope you liked it. These are the songs mentioned in case you're wondering.
> 
> Tavares - Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel  
> Nine Inch Nails - Closer  
> Warrant - Cherry Pie


End file.
